Talk:Prototype 51cm Twin Gun Mount/@comment-26441734-20150528062412/@comment-26441734-20150528104356
You're mistaken. I don't want people to give me the time of day, or any recognition in case this turns out to be a "finding". I'm noting this down so those who are intrigued can try it out themselves. I know if I saw someone make a claim like this, I'd immediately want to try it out and see how it worked for me This post wasn't made for you specifically, so your "ire" is irrelevant. And unwarranted, seeing as I said right at the beginning this wasn't a structured study, it was simply a recurring situation which I wanted to note. Every day, dozens of people note down the secretary ship they used for their construction recipes, even though there isn't any palpable evidence whatsoever of it influencing anything other than ships like Bismarck. Do you intend to attack all of those as well? While you are right to say the accuracy stats are something I expect now, it is the precise opposite of what I expected before: a ship having a gun which may or may not cause overweight penalties against a similar ship with no such gun and nearly triple the accuracy bonus, I expected Yamato to miss a lot and Musashi to not miss at all. It went completely against that expectation consistently, and I accepted what I was witnessing The equipment has been narrowed down as much as possible. And while I cannot account for any other possible unknown effects of equipment, I have accounted for the known ones as well as possible As far as damage variables are concerned, the AP shell is there merely for the DA/CI setup, it had no actual effect on damage or accuracy since the area I've ran the most was 3-2A, an encounter which has no heavily-armored enemies (or so I believe). I also didn't control the damage on CI attacks, only on regular hits and on Yamato's day battle DA vs Musashi's day battle DA from when she had another main gun. But since that was with another setup, I have included Musashi's current setup's night battle DA as well, for the sole purpose of comparing its damage against Yamato's day battle DA. The simple fact that Yamato's day battle DA absolutely outshines Musashi's night battle DA, which is not affected by the same cap, is indicative of a lot to me Accuracy-wise, both Yamato and Musashi are constantly at the same overall levels of morale, since it's just 3-2A grinding. Their levels, like I said in the first post, are very close to one another. The most they were apart from one another was two levels at one point The enemies, as expected, their stats wouldn't vary much in that encounter, but Yamato achieved the damage I noted on the enemy flagship many times, since it's usual for it to be the sole survivor of the opening bombing. Meanwhile, Musashi never achieved more than the damage I mentioned even against the poor regular ro-class destroyers I understand that you take finding new mechanics seriously, but I did not come here to do anything like what you are accusing me of. I did not establish any explanation as fact, or even attempted to doing so; rather, I started the comment by saying that it was nothing but an account of my experiences, and that no attempts to record and compile a study had been made. I did not elevate my experiences as undeniable proof that the 51cm prototype gun had a hidden effect. I did not waltz in and edit the page to say the gun had a secret damage/accuracy bonus, or even ask if it was something I should do; because I don't think it is, and I never wanted to do something like that I merely posted a comment so that people who would be interested in something like this, like I would, could give it a shot, and instead of saying "I think this gun gives a damage/accuracy boost", I wanted to give an explanation of what made me believe this, not so people would take it as fact, but precisely so they wouldn't think this was the result of nothing but having one or two lucky crits against a weak enemy